Destruction
The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness. Opposing force of Creation. Also Called * Annihilation * Destruction Inducement * Destructive Capacity * Erasion * Ruin * Ruin Inducement Capabilities Users with this unlimited power can destroy anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, cities, countries, states, continents, worlds, planets, dimensions, inter-dimensions, parallel worlds, solar systems, suns, stars, star systems, whole entire galaxies nebulas and universes and possibly even abstract concepts and/or natural forces/laws. Cosmic and high-level possessors of this immeasurably limitless god-like ability can literally go beyond space-time itself, thus wiping out and destroying all that exists in the entire universe and way beyond. Applications *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Boundless Elimination *Concept Destruction *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Disintegration *Domain Destruction *Electric Field Negation *Energy Erasure *Galaxy Destruction *Molecular Combustion *Null Energy Manipulation *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Space Depletion *Star Destruction *Time Destruction *Total Event Collapse *Universe Destruction Techniques *Destruction Empowerment Variations *Destruction Embodiment *Destructive Countenance *Irreversible Destruction Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Death Aspect Inducement *Game Over *Gravitational Singularity Generation *Explosion Manipulation *Hakaishin Physiology *Impurity Destruction *Memory Destruction *Nonexistence *Nothingness Manipulation *Time-Space Consumption Limitations * Cannot destroy users of Omnilock, Omnipotence, Absolute Immortality. * May have a strong desire/need to destroy. * May destroy more than they originally intended. Known Users Known Items * Beautex (Duckman) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel) * Heart of The Universe (Marvel) * The M'Kraan Crystal (Marvel) Gallery Amaterasu.PNG|The black flames of Amaterasu (Naruto) are inextinguishable, and are so deadly that they won't stop until they burn down everything to ashes. Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito's Yin-Yang weapons can cause anything but senjutsu to cease to exist. File:Ōnoki_using_Dust_Release_Detachment_of_the_Primitive_World_Technique_Pillar.png|Dust Release are techniques that destroy matter and energy at a molecular level. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) can use the Memento Mori that is the ultimate curse, erasing one's existence for eternity by removing life and death. File:Futen_Daisatsuryō.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using Futen Daisatsuryō to completely destroy his foes with blackness, that not even their souls can reincarnate. File:Jabberwock's_Antimatter.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) is an engine of destruction, with deadly abilities such as raising temperature, electromagnetic railgun, hypersonic vibration, and the deadliest is antimatter production. File:Beautex.png|King Chicken (Duckman) created the Beautex virus, which eats away matter, causing it to devolve through its various stages and then banishing it into nowhere, causing the world to nearly vanish completely. File:Ultimate_Annihilator.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) preparing his Ultimate Annihilator, a satellite cannon that can utterly erase matter from reality. File:Vacuum_BIM's_implosion.jpg|Kosuke setting off an Implosion BIM that can shave off all matter via its vacuum explosion. File:Planetary_Annihilator.png|Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama) wielding the Planetary Annihilator, which fires a deadly beam with an ever expanding diameter that annihilates all matter. Azure_Flame.jpg|The Azure Flame (Code: Breaker) will burn everything to nothingness. File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Negation (Code: Breaker) from Pandora's Box is capable of destroying the world outright. File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. File:Accelerator_creates_a_fissure.png|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index) vector manipulating abilities have immense destructive potential, capable of wrecking the planet. File:Hirose Hollows Out Mountain.jpeg|Hirose Yuichi's (Alive: The Final Evolution) power, Void, destroys any and all matter it hits. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|When Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) fights, the two always cause massive destruction and many casualties. Sonic-Generations-Perfect-C5haos-Artwork.jpg|According to the mural, Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the "God of Destruction", and will destroy the entire world by flooding it. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) can consume all timelines, and in turn, cause time itself to collapse, and all reality to be destroyed. Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) lives up to his role to destroy, and creates fissures across the entire Earth, literally splitting the planet to pieces. Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) tearing through space and time to reduce everything to a "White Space". File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros Brawl) tries to destroy the entire world of trophy. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Anything the edge of Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) touches is eradicated into nothingness. File:YamiGuraNoMi.png|The Yami Yami no Mi (One Piece) reduces all to nothing, while the Gura Gura no Mi destroys all. File:Sailor_Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) is the Sailor Soldier of Silence and Destruction. She uses her planetary weapon, the Silence Glaive, to utterly destroy entire worlds and planets. File:Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) can destroy anything he sucks into his Kazaana. Face12a.png|Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) is a vampire with the power to crush the energy center ("eye") of anything in her hand, instantly destroying it. Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) using the Power Cosmic. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel) was proven to be highly destructive when Thanos was using it. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) only answers the One-Above-All. Abraxas-comics.jpg|Abraxas (Marvel) Goblin Entity (Earth-1298).jpg|The Goblin Force (Marvel) File:UltimateNullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel) captainatom056199yp.jpg|Captain Atom destroys his self-created Universe Ogdru Jahad.gif|The Ogdru Jahad are destined to bring about the apocalypse. Jean-grey.jpg|When possessed by the Phoenix Force, Jean Grey (Marvel) is strong enough to destroy everything at a molecular level. Bills DBZ.png|Bills (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods), as the God of Destruction, is powerful enough to annihilate entire galaxies. MolPiper.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) use Molecular Combustion to destroy almost anything or anyone File:Door_to_Nothingness.png|All memory of your existence will be wiped from reality. You will die, and no one will mourn. RynerDestruction.gif|Ryner (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) is able to analyze and destroy existence. Sakamaki Izayoi Kick.jpg|Izayoi Sakamaki (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?)'s gift is Code:Unknown, allow him to destroy anything, even gifts. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of creation and destruction. Destroyer_H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is celestial realm's ultimate weapon and is an unstoppable force. Ate H.png|Ate (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of ruin and delusion. Angra Mainyu H.png|Angra Mainyu (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Natural Disasters Category:Temporal Powers Category:Destruction Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Manipulations